Dos lunas
by Azukii88
Summary: ¿Es cierto que del amor al odio sólo hay un paso? One-shot Faberry.


¡Hola a todos! Aquí os traigo mi primera historia, que ya os adelanto que es una completa locura y ha supuesto un reto para mí.

Y como soy una chica de pocas palabras, no me entretendré mucho más, tan solo decir que está dedicada de una manera muy especial a mis tres soletes, Sonia, Syl y Noe. Cada una me ha apoyado de una manera diferente a lo largo del tiempo que he dedicado a escribir la historia, alentándome a continuarla y a que no la dejara en el olvido, así como Sonia, que ha sido tan amable de hacer de beta. Muchas gracias. Y por supuesto, esta historia también va dedicada todos los Faberry shippers.

Por último decir que el título hace referencia a la canción "Cometas por el cielo" del grupo La Oreja de Van Gogh (os ánimo a escucharla y después de leer mi historia, espero que encontréis la relación).

* * *

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece.**

* * *

** DOS LUNAS **

Will Schuester, profesor de español y antiguo alumno de ese mismo instituto, sumido por la añoranza de una época en la que los Glee clubs dominaban los pasillos y las aulas de aquella institución, estaba dispuesto a llevar acabo aquella descabellada idea. Sin embargo, la realidad era muy diferente.

Era el mismo pasillo que tantas y tantas veces había recorrido con sus amigos, el misma aula donde se había reunido, chicos y chicas jóvenes, de la misma edad que él cuando triunfó con su Glee club, unos pasillos donde podías caminar con la cabeza bien alta fuera cual fuera tu afición. Pero en el año dos mil diez, los deportistas y las animadoras eran los que controlaban todo. Los pasillos ya no eran seguros para los pardillos, que día a día se enfrentaban a los insultos o a los granizados por parte de éstos, y las artes, y con ellas los Glee clubs, estaban en el sótano de la escala social del William McKinley High School.

En la cima Quinn Fabray, miembro del 'Club de la castidad' y jefa de las animadoras; en el escalafón más bajo Rachel Berry, ambiciosa y dispuesta todo por llegar a la cima, por conseguir su sueño, ser la gran estrella que desde niña había soñado ser. La noche y el día. Enemigas por naturaleza y sin embargo tan parecidas.

La única relación entre las dos chicas, eran los insultos que la rubia, Quinn, y sus compañeras de las animadoras le solían dedicar por los pasillos o sus comentarios dañinos en la página de 'myspace' de Berry. Además del granizado azul y del hecho de que Quinn salía con Finn Hudson, quaterback del equipo de futbol e interés amoroso de Rachel desde quinto curso.

Nada más les unía, aunque pronto, aquello cambiaría. Sus vidas estaban destinadas a compartir más que un espacio en las aulas.

* * *

- Señor Schue – Dijo Quinn alzando la mano para pedir hablar - ¿Hasta cuándo seguiremos haciendo caso a "Engendro-Berry"? – La miró desde la silla de atrás - Creo que los demás también tenemos cosas que decir y ya empiezo a estar harta de la señorita…

– ¿Tienes algún problema, Quinn? – Dijo volteándose antes de que la rubia tuviera una nueva oportunidad para insultarla.

- Chicas… - Se quejó el profesor con miedo a que empezaran una de sus ya míticas peleas, en las que no solo Quinn arremetía contra Rachel, si no que también lo hacia, Santana López otra de las animadoras.

-¡No! – Gritó Rachel levantándose de la silla – He acabado aquí – Pronunció haciendo que todas las miradas se dirigieran hacia ella.

- Rachel no digas tonterías y siéntate – Trató de detenerla el señor Schue, al que acompañaron Mercedes y Kurt.

- ¡Estoy harta de escuchar sus críticas y de su actitud! Mi paciencia tiene un límite – Dijo mientras Quinn se cruzaba de piernas, pasaba sus brazos sobre éstas y miraba hacia un lado como si con ella no fuera la cosa – Ha sido un placer, pero se acabó – Giró sobre sus pies y salió de la sala.

En ese momento Rachel estaba rota, vulnerable. Su pequeño vaso se había terminado de llenar con aquella última gota que hizo que éste se derramara. Lo que un tiempo atrás había sido su sueño, la rubia y sus amigas se habían encargado de fastidiarlo.

Suelen decir que la fama es dura, un camino largo. Rachel se lo repetía una y otra vez, recordándose que algún día ella reiría al ver como sus sueños se hacían realidad y los de ellas no. Pero no quería seguir ahí, había decidido coger otro. Había más de uno para llegar a dónde quería.

- ¡Joder Quinn! – Reprochó Finn a su novia levantándose inmediatamente y saliendo del salón en busca de la morena.

A pesar de estar con la reina del instituto, con la chica más fría de todo el McKinley, él no era como ella. Era generoso, era dulce y por en cima de todo, no le gustaba herir los sentimientos de la gente, y en aquel momento supo que es lo que había hecho con Rachel.

- ¡Rach, espera! – Gritó en un pasillo vacío.

- No quiero oír nada del Glee club o de New Directions. Se acabó, no quiero… - Se trató de esconder no dejando que viera lo dolida que estaba.

- Rach… - Le acarició el hombro al tiempo que los ojos de la chica se inundaban de lágrimas y breves instantes después, recorrían toda su cara.

– No le hagas caso…

- No, Finn. No intentes excusarla…

- No… Yo…

¿Qué podía decirle? Definitivamente Quinn no tenía razón de ser, nada podía excusar su comportamiento. Se había portado cruelmente con Rachel desde el primer día que sus miradas se había cruzado.

- Te necesitamos, Rach – Dijo a sabiendas que quizás sonaba algo egoísta – Sin ti no somos nada.

- Tendréis que empezar a haceros valer sin mí, Finn – Dijo secándose las lágrimas.

- Somos una familia, no puedes renunciar a nosotros así. Y yo más que nadie te necesito.

¿De verdad Finn Hudson acababa de decir lo que acaba de oír? Quizás había sido una mala jugada de su audición, quizás era el cansancio acumulado, quizás… Sin apenas darse cuenta, la chica había pronunciado un "tú" de forma interrogativa, dejando ver que no había entendido la frase. Todo su cuerpo tembló, y apretó con fuerza su puño rogando que por favor, aquello fuera cierto. ¿Habría estado equivocada? ¿Los sueños si se cumplían? Lo que su cabeza pensaba en aquel momento tenía que ser falso.

- Si… Tú y yo somos el pegamento de New Directions. Yo te necesito y los demás nos necesitan. Hasta Quinn sabe que sin ti no somos nadie.

- Ah… Eso… - Dijo triste. Había sido una estúpida por pensar que no volvería a escuchar el nombre de Quinn en aquella conversación. Pero sin embargo, se alegró por ver que él de verdad luchaba por el club, que le importaba y que a ella la veía una pieza importante junto con él. – Finn, a ella no le importa si llegamos o no a los Regionales.

- Lo sé. Sólo tú tienes esa ambición, sólo tú eres capaz de hacernos ver que es posible, yo solo puedo contigo… - Se quedó en silencio un momento, esperando ver la reacción de la chica - Te necesito, nada sería lo mismo sin ti – Le repitió.

- Finn yo no sé…

Cada comentario negativo lo había echado en una bolsa que ya no podía seguir cargándola más, necesitaba liberarse de ella. Pero también adoraba el tiempo que pasaba junto a Finn gracias al club. Iba a renunciar a ello, a un sitio donde de verdad había encontrado verdaderos amigos, donde, y aunque no siempre, se sentía aceptada, todo ello por Quinn Fabray. ¿Y eso no quería decir que al fin las animadoras habían ganado la batalla? No. Rachel no podía renunciar a aquello. Si lo hacía jamás se lo perdonaría. Ella no era débil, no era la niña frágil y tonta que todos pensaban.

Quizás estuvo demasiado tiempo callada, sumida en sus pensamientos, pues cuando al fin le iba a decir a Finn su respuesta, éste se adelantó, diciendo algo que le volvió a romper los esquemas.

- Hazlo por mi… - Se acercó a ella.

- ¿P-por ti…? – Tartamudeó.

- Si yo he seguido en esto es por ti, porque me gusta estar junto a ti, porque me he acostumbrado a tus órdenes, porque tú le das sentido a todo esto, porque eres fuerte y es una gran virtud que admiro de ti y porque sencillamente te admiro – Dijo atropelladamente, antes de agacharse lentamente y posar sus labios sobre los de ella, dejando un beso.

Finn había decidido abrirse. Aquello era real. Rachel era indispensable para la vida del chico.

Era increíble lo pequeña que parecía entre sus brazos que rodeaban la pequeña cintura de la chica y ella, ella no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando. Finn Hudson la estaba besando. Le había confesado su amor. ¿Cuántos años había suspirado por tenerlo así? ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con ese momento? ¿Cuántas veces había besado su almohada imaginando esa escena?...

Sin darse cuenta, el pasillo se había llenado de espectadores que los miraban incrédulos, pero de entre todas, una de ellas fue la que más les llamó la atención. Quinn Fabray permanecía frente a ellos con los brazos en jarras y mirada de desprecio, asco y rabia.

- Vaya… Parece que el pequeño hobbit tiene a su amado Finn – Gritó para que todos la escucharan – Menuda joya te llevas... ¡Ah! Sí, enhorabuena, imbéciles.

- ¡Quinn, basta! – Trató de sujetarla pero ésta le dio un manotazo impidiendo que la tocase.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra, feto! – Espetó una vez más. - Sois tal para cual – Dijo mirándolos una vez más con cara de asco. Giró sobre si misma, cruzó los brazos y siguió su camino.

- ¡Quinn! – Pudo gritar Rachel sin recibir ninguna respuesta por parte de la rubia. ¿Qué había hecho? Aquello solo había hecho alimentar el odio que Quinn sentía por ella. ¿Podría odiarla más?

Quinn caminó hasta que ya no pudo más. Se encerró en uno de los cuartos de baño y lloró hasta que de sus ojos ya no salía ninguna lágrima. En a penas unos minutos se lo habían arrebatado todo. Rachel Berry al fin la había ganado sin ni si quiera pretenderlo.

Tirada en aquel suelo, abrazada a sí misma, recordó una y otra vez lo que había visto. La veía a ella.

- Rachel… - Susurró con la voz rota, mientras clavaba sus uñas en sus brazos de la rabia.

Solo pensaba en ella.

¿Le dolía que Finn la hubiera preferido antes que a ella o era el hecho de que Rachel había besado a otro? ¿Tenía celos de Rachel o de Finn?

* * *

Rachel y Finn comenzaron a salir y a partir de ese momento los insultos y las malas caras por parte de Quinn aumentaron en número y crueldad. La situación de las chicas había pasado de molesta a insufrible.

Aprovechaba cualquier error en cualquier nota para reírse de ella, cualquier idea se la echaba abajo con sus críticas y aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para tratar de darle celos tonteando con Finn.

- ¿De verdad que no me echas de menos, Finny? – Dijo mientras le ponía ojitos y acariciaba el pecho de Finn.

- Quinn, estoy con Rachel, ¿vale? – Dijo apartándole la mano.

- Imposible no darse cuenta – Se apoyó en la taquilla, resoplando al mismo tiempo – Desde que estáis juntos se ha convertido en tu sombra…

- Estamos bien, gracias por preocuparte.

- Finn – Puso un gesto de desagrado y acarició la parte trasera de su cuello, jugando con su pelo y pegándose de nuevo a él – Todos sabemos que yo soy el premio fuerte – Susurró – Yo te puedo enseñar muchas cosas, tú y yo pertenecemos al mismo mundo – Dijo pegada a su oreja y dejando un beso en su mejilla – Piénsalo – Se separó guiñándole un ojo – Te doy un par de días, grandullón – Apretó su trasero, haciendo que Finn se sobresaltara y enrojeciera. Sonrió una vez más y despidiéndose con la mano se alejó moviendo su falda de animadora hasta perderse entre la multitud de la gente.

- ¿Qué quería? – Preguntó Rachel sorprendiendo a Finn que aún estaba ensimismado.

- Erm… ¿Qué iba a querer? – Se encogió de hombros. Malmeter, poner nerviosa a Rachel – Dijo que debería estar con ella…

- ¿Y tú…? ¿Tú…? ¿Qué piensas de eso? – Preguntó asustada con el ceño fruncido.

- Yo… Yo estoy contigo, Rachel.

- Pero ¿crees que no te merezco? ¿Crees que soy poca cosa para ti…?

- Rach… - La cogió por los hombros – No – Dijo con total seguridad - ¿Dudas de mí? – La chica negó en ese momento con la cabeza un par de veces.

- No entiendo qué saca con todo esto… ¡Estoy harta! – Refunfuñó.

- Eso es lo que quiere, que te desconcentres, que falles.

- ¿Sabes? – Sonrió amargamente – Siempre he soñado con ser su amiga, siempre…

- Tú eres mejor que ella… - Acarició su cara.

- No, no lo soy… - Negó. La rubia era la perfección hecha persona y a la vez un misterio sin aún descubrir. Quinn era todo lo que ella no era.

Finn cerró su taquilla y agarró de la mano a Rachel comenzando a caminar por el pasillo hasta su próxima clase. Su mano era tan grande que la de ella se perdía en su inmensidad. Aún le parecía muy difícil agarrarla y no terminaba de sentirse cómoda del todo. Al fin tenía al chico que tanto había soñado y sin embargo, y a pesar de estar muy a gusto con él, no sentía lo esperado. No la terminaba de completar.

¿Por qué aquella sensación? Quizás se debía a la falta de costumbre, a que nunca antes le habían cogido de la mano o a que nunca había tenido novio. Quizás lo había idealizado tanto…

Tampoco Quinn ayudaba a que la chica pudiera dejar de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella, siempre intentado hundirla y separarla de Finn.

Y no tenía ningún derecho a reclamar a Finn como suyo. Ella tampoco había valorado al chico. Había tenido su oportunidad y lo había tratado igual de mal que al resto de la gente ¿Por qué ahora ese interés? ¿Era que en el fondo lo quería o simplemente era una razón más para tratar de hacerle la vida imposible a Rachel?

Lo que sí era seguro es que la situación se estaba volviendo insostenible, la guerra entre las dos chicas era más que palpable y la bomba no tardaría en explotar salpicando a todos.

* * *

La semana pasó y las cosas no cambiaban. Aquella escena en al pasillo, a la vista de todos, protagonizada por Quinn y Finn se había vuelto a repetir un par de días después, cuando la rubia trataba de averiguar la respuesta del chico a su propuesta. Y no sólo se conformaba con abordarlo durante los pasillos, si no que se le habían sumado pequeñas notas durante las clases y mensajes de texto a cualquier hora.

Y como siempre, Quinn había agotado la paciencia de Rachel. Hasta aquí había llegado. No podía seguir jugando con ella como lo estaba haciendo.

- Finn, se ha terminado. Estoy cansada – Gritó zafándose de los brazos de Finn, los cuales trataban de detenerla.

- Ahora estás muy alterada, Rachel… No hagas tonterías.

- ¡No, ahora es cuando estoy bien, ahora es cuando me va a dar ciertas explicaciones, ahora es cuando tenemos que hablar! – Dijo sin apenas tomar aire.

- Te acompaño – Dijo ya siguiendo los pasos de la morena.

- ¡No! – Se dio la vuelta haciendo que Finn parara en seco – Finn… Es conmigo con quién tiene el problema – Colocó sus manos sobre su pecho – Es entre ella y yo, ve al entrenamiento y después te llamo, ¿sí?

- Cuidado, ¿eh? – Le rogó Finn antes de agacharse y darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Creo que sé dónde encontrarla… - Se giró después de despedirse de su novio y se dirigió hacia el auditorio.

Sus pasos eran decididos, su cabreo máximo y sólo podía pensar en todo aquello de lo que le pediría explicaciones. Esta vez no iba a dejarse empequeñecer por Quinn.

Respiró antes de abrir la puerta y acentuó su expresión de enfado antes de nada. Allí estaba Quinn, tal y como había imaginado, sentada frente al piano practicando una melodía, y sin más dilación se acercó por detrás sin ser escuchada.

- ¿Te divierte lo que haces? – Irrumpió en el escenario, haciendo que Quinn se sobresaltara, golpeando las teclas del piano produciendo un sonido nada agradable – Deja de hacer esto.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Dijo irónica.

- Digo que basta ya de hacerme la vida imposible, de tratar de meterte en medio de Finn y mí ¡Acéptalo! – Gritó mientras Quinn comenzaba a reír.

- No seas ridícula, Rachel – Resopló desesperada por la conversación – Finn no te quiere. Nunca serás feliz con él y nunca va a funcionar… - Dijo al tiempo que a un nudo comenzaba a formarse en la garganta de la morena.

- ¿Por qué sencillamente no puedes sentarte en un lado y ver como las personas intentamos ser felices? – Dijo sin poder mirarla a la cara – Me eligió a mi por encima de ti ¿qué más quieres para darte cuenta que es real?

- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que durará? – Dijo totalmente fría – Un día se dará cuenta de lo poca cosa que eres para él, te dejará y ¿sabes a por quién irá? – Arqueó una ceja dándole a entender que hablaba de ella.

- ¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo? – Rachel negó con la cabeza con el nudo de su garganta cada vez más grande y las lágrimas comenzando a querer salir - ¿Por qué siempre lo has sido?

En ese momento Quinn se levantó del asiendo del piano y caminó hasta Rachel de manera lenta.

- Tan solo intento ahorrarte tiempo… - Aquello tampoco estaba siendo fácil para ella a pesar de lo que la morena pudiera estar pensando – La vida es así y tú nunca pertenecerás a la de Finn. Nunca. – Dijo clavando la mirada en Rachel, con odio y rabia – No puedes odiarme por tratar de ayudarte – Concluyó un poco más calmada, sacudiendo su cabeza.

- No… - Jamás podría odiarla. Porque aunque le dolía todo lo que le estaba diciendo, porque aunque las palabras que Quinn le estaba diciendo le rompían el corazón en mil pedazos, sabía que tenía razón. Y si no pertenecía al mundo de Finn, tampoco lo hacía al de ella – ¿Te estás oyendo? Eres una amargada – Negó con su cabeza, mordiendo su labio inferior, sacando fuerzas para no derrumbarse ahora - No puedes vivir viendo como el resto de personas es feliz con la vida que llevan… Eres una amargada envidiosa, Quinn y te quedarás sola por el resto de tu vida.

Aquellas palabras se clavaron en el corazón de Quinn y la rabia recorrió su cuerpo. De pronto, y casi sin darse cuenta, la mano de la rubia estaba marcada en la mejilla de Rachel, mientras ésta la acariciaba tratando de calmar el dolor.

Quinn miró entonces su mano temblorosa, aún en el aire, al tiempo que comenzaba a derramar lágrimas contagiadas por la morena. ¿Qué había hecho?

En la sala sólo imperaba un silencio roto por los sollozos de ambas y sus respiraciones agitadas.

- Lo- lo siento… - Dijo finalmente Quinn, aunque todavía bastante alterada.

- Espero que ahora te sientas mucho mejor – Dijo calmándose. Las ganas de estar allí le habían desaparecido por completo.

- No… - Secó sus lágrimas y se apoyó en el piano para descansar – Mi vida no es tan fácil cómo piensas ¿sabes? Siempre teniendo que estar perfecta, temiendo al futuro y tú… - Suspiró – Y tú sin intentarlo lo obtienes todo ¿cómo lo haces?

- Mi vida tampoco es tan fácil… Y menos cuando la persona que más admiras te trata como una mierda – Confesó sin temor – Eres la chica más perfecta que jamás he conocido, sólo que no dejas que la gente se acerque y eso dificulta que sepan que no solo eres una cara bonita ¿sabes?

- ¿Me…? - ¿La admiraba? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella?

Rachel asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía como una idiota. La admiraba desde siempre, desde el primer día que la vio aparecer por aquel pasillo del instituto con su uniforme de animadora. Admiraba su forma de sonreír, sus ojos verdes, su voz, aunque tristemente eran pocas las veces en las que podía escucharla. La música era la manera en la que realmente Quinn Fabray se mostraba. Eran esos momentos en los que la admiraba más, si eso podía ser.

Quinn tenía tantas cosas buenas y sin embargo nadie sabía como era realmente. Y Rachel quería descubrirlo todo ella. Quería formar parte de su vida. Quería… ¡Quería formar parte de su vida!

Todo este tiempo había querido eso. Quería formar parte de su vida y no le bastaba con ser su amiga. Aquello iba más allá. Estaba enamorada de Quinn. Ahora entendía el porqué de su sonrisa cada vez que veía a Quinn bailar, porqué la manera de palpitar de su corazón, porqué a pesar de todo le seguía perdonando...

- Yo… - ¿Qué se supone que iba a decir ahora? ¡No podía! Estaba aterrorizada – Yo… Tengo que irme…

¿Irse? ¿Por qué se iba ahora? Quinn deseaba cogerla del brazo y detenerla con todas sus fuerzas, besarla como tanto añoraba…

Pero no podía. Las piernas le fallaron, quedándose inmóvil en su sitio y las palabras tampoco le salían. El miedo se había apoderado de ella.

Rachel caminó en dirección opuesta a la rubia, deseando que una sola palabra por parte de ésta la detuviera. Una palabra que no obtuvo. Quizás las cosas estaban mejor así. Tenía que pensar muy bien las cosas, tenía que cambiar otras cuantas, debía… Debía dejar a Finn. Se estaba engañando ella y lo estaba engañando a él.

¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Quién movería ficha? ¿Quién iba a ser la primera en olvidar sus miedos, reunir el valor suficiente y confesar lo que realmente sentían? ¿Quién sería capaz de no hacer caso a los prejuicios de dejar de pensar en los demás y pensar por ella misma y su felicidad.

* * *

Mercedes Jones, al igual que el resto de compañeros del Glee club, estaba cansada de las peleas entre Quinn y Rachel. Y aunque no era la única al tanto de lo que en realidad sentían las chicas, era la única que había reunido el valor para hacerlas entrar en razón.

Decidida, buscó a Quinn después de clase. Aquello tenía que parar por el bien de sus amigas y, aunque de manera egoísta, por el bien del Glee club, ya que las peleas estaban afectando a todos los integrantes.

- ¿Quinn? – Entró por la puerta - ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

- Claro, Mer. – Sonrió, haciéndola pasar e indicándole que tomara asiento junto a ella, después de cerrar una pequeña libreta dónde andaba escribiendo. Mercedes cogió la silla y la acercó a la chica, mientas ella guardaba la libreta en su bolso y lo dejaba en el suelo, junto a ella.

Ambas se miraron en silencio. Mercedes era la que tenía que empezar a hablar y la mejor manera de hacerlo era siendo directa.

- He estado callada mucho tiempo pero creo que tú y Rachel tenéis que aclararos… Nada de esto os está haciendo bien a ninguna.

- Mer… - Dijo sorprendida por lo que le estaba diciendo y sin saber qué responder a ello.

- ¿Desde hace cuánto que te conozco? – Ladeó su cabeza sonriente.

Aquella era una pregunta que no necesitaba respuesta. Mercedes y Quinn habían sido amigas desde que eran niñas gracias a que sus padres acudían todos los domingos a la misma iglesia. Y aunque a pesar de que con el paso de los años esa amistad se había perdido, aún eran capaces de saber en qué estaba pensando cada una, aún seguían considerándose amigas. Una amistad que le daba a Mercedes el valor suficiente para hablar con Quinn de esos temas.

- ¿No te das cuenta que eres tú sola la que le estás poniendo barreras a tu felicidad? – Dijo sin más rodeas – Y no finjas que no sabes de qué estoy hablando, Quinn Lucy Fabray.

- Mercedes, las cosas no son tan fáciles… - Se lamentó sin aún reconocer lo que había llevado a la morena hasta allí.

- Quinn… - Hizo un gesto de desagrado – Tú eres la que ves las cosas difíciles. Déjate de tonterías y lucha ahora que aún no es demasiado tarde. Te quiero y quiero verte feliz…

- Lo soy… - Mentía - ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo soy?

- Te vuelvo a hacer la pregunta – Dijo completamente seria, sin notar el más mínimo cambio en la expresión de la rubia- Quinn, no tienes secretos para mí, basta ya de alejar a las personas, de herirlas para no ser herida tú…

¿Cómo lo sabía? ¡Estúpida! Quizás había engañado al resto de las personas, pero no a Mercedes Jones. No a ella que la conocía como la palma de su mano.

Quinn había estado alejando todo aquel tiempo a Rachel. Primero por miedo a sus propios sentimientos, después por el miedo a un rechazo, por miedo a que ella no la quisiera del mismo modo. La había alejado con insultos y desprecios. No era capaz de vivir sin ella, pero el miedo a dejarla llegar donde nadie más había llegado hacía que la alejara.

En aquel momento Quinn se derrumbó una vez más. Todo aquello le superaba. Mercedes la abrazó fuertemente tratando de consolarla mientras la rubia dejaba escapar unas cuantas lágrimas y temblaba bajo ella.

- Mer… He sido una idiota… - Enjugó las lágrimas con la manga de su rebeca – Rachel no querrá saber nada de mi, no después de todo lo que le he hecho, no después de todo el odio…

- Shh… - Trató de tranquilizarla una vez más – Lo hará. Ella siempre lo hará. - La separó para mirarla a los ojos – ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta? – Sonrió – Rachel te ha amado a pesar de que las razones para odiarte eran muchas… Ella es así.

- ¿Lo- lo crees? – Tartamudeó – Pero ¿y si…?

- Pero y si nada… - Retiró el pelo de su cara - Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es ser valiente y fuerte, ¿uh? – Pasó sus dedos por las marcas de las lágrimas en la cara de la chica – Recuerda, si amas a alguien, sé valiente para decírselo, de lo contrario, sé lo suficientemente valiente para verle ser feliz con otra persona. ¿Lo recordarás?

Quinn asintió con la cabeza. Era hora de un cambio, era hora de decir la verdad, era hora de, cómo decía Mercedes, ser valientes. Debía dejar de ser tan hostil con Rachel, decirle que realmente quería estar con ella, pedirle perdón y mostrarle que estaba arrepentida por todo lo que le había hecho con el paso del tiempo. Era hora de ser feliz y reconciliarse consigo misma.

- Lo haré – Se levantó y rodeó a su amiga, apretándola contra ella – Gracias, Mer…

- Te deseo mucha suerte – Dijo devolviéndole el abrazo con la misma intensidad – Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer y te debía una por lo de Sam – Sonrió, ya que Quinn había sido la que los había unido.

- Se os ve felices… - Sonrío – Sois el uno para el otro, nunca lo dudé – Dijo sonrojando a Mercedes.

- Yo tampoco tengo dudas contigo y con Rachel – Respondió.

- Ojalá no te equivoques – Cruzó los dedos, mostrándoselos a su amiga y sonriendo bastante más relajada. Mercedes cruzó los suyos. No se equivocaba. De aquello solo podía salir algo bueno y pronto lo descubrirían.

* * *

Quinn daba vueltas sobre si misma, en aquel escenario donde tantas veces había actuado junto a Rachel, donde había tenido lugar su última gran pelea. Los nervios se había apoderado de ella. ¿Qué se supone que iba a decirle? ¿Qué saldría de todo aquello? ¿Finalmente tendría el valor para decírselo todo?

Así parecía ser. Después de tanto tiempo y de una charla con Mercedes, al fin se había dado cuenta de lo que su corazón quería, de lo que había ocultado por tantos años, de lo que se había negado a aceptar durante tanto tiempo. Estaba enamorada de Rachel Berry. Al fin lo reconocía y hoy se lo confesaría sin importarle nada ni nadie.

Miró el reloj de su muñeca una vez más y respiró profundamente. Se sentía como si alguien se hubiera llevado el aire de toda la habitación, sus manos le sudaban como nunca y toda ella temblaba consumida pos los nervios.

_¿Vendrá?_

Era la pregunta que no dejaba de repetirse una y otra vez. Quizás Mercedes no conocía tan bien a Rachel como pensaba, quizás sus miedos eran ciertos y la chica estaba tan harta de ella que no acudiría a la cita.

_¿Qué haré entonces?_

Pronto, y a lo lejos, se empezaron a escuchar unos pasos que poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta detenerse junto al piano, sacándola de todos sus pensamientos.

- Rachel… - Dijo medio sorprendida aunque la estuviera esperando y se acercó a ella al instante aunque sin poder articular palabra.

- Hola, Quinn. – Dijo manteniendo la distancia.

Las dos chicas se miraban nerviosas y tratando de descubrir los pensamientos de la otra. Cada una en un extremo del piano. Un piano testigo de otras tantas conversaciones entre las dos.

- Rachel… - Volvió a repetir - No sé por dónde empezar…

- ¿Qué tal por el principio? – Dijo la inocente Rachel, provocando una sonrisa en la rubia. – Quiero decir que… Estaría bien que me dijeras qué hago aquí… Porque espero que no me hayas traído aquí para pegarme otra bofetada – Bromeó.

- Estoy nerviosa… - Negó con la cabeza, empezando a ser consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se giró tratando de que Rachel no viera su debilidad, para tratar de tranquilizarse.

- Quinn... – Posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la chica, girándose ésta de inmediato, quedando sus cuerpos a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Sus ojos viajaron de su mano, que aún la tocaba, a los ojos verdosos de Quinn, clavándose en ellos – Somos amigas ¿no? – Sonrió.

¿Lo eran? Mercedes tenía razón, a pesar de todo, Rachel no le guardaba rencor, la consideraba su amiga, le estaba sonriendo y eso le daba más fuerzas a la rubia para continuar. Ahora era el momento de decirle que no quería ser su amiga, que quería ser algo más, que siempre lo había querido.

- No… - Negó su cabeza una vez más. – Lo somos. Ese es el problema – Confesó colocando su mano todavía más húmeda por los nervios sobre el piano - Rachel, ya no me importa nada. He necesitado demasiado tiempo para darme cuenta que toda estos años te he querido para mí. Siento todo lo que te he hecho, los slushies, los insultos… Realmente no sabía lo que era el amor hasta que te conocí y siento no habértelo dicho antes por miedo, pero…

Sentía que estaba hablando demasiado rápido, era tan Rachel Berry en aquel momento. Las palabras salían de su boca sin ningún impedimento, quería decirle lo máximo posible en el menor tiempo.

- ¿Sabes? A veces me sorprendía mirando como lo besabas y me preguntada cómo sería poder hacerlo yo… - Sonrió – Tenía celos. Lo odiaba porque él sí te podía tener y besarte y yo no…

- Hazlo ahora… - Susurró poniendo su otra mano sobre la de la ex animadora. – Ahora no te lo impide nadie – Acortó la distancia entre sus cuerpos y con sus labios a escasos centímetros de los de la rubia la retó - ¿A qué esperas?

Rachel también se moría por saborear sus labios y Quinn, sin pensarlo dos veces, eliminó cualquier distancia entre sus labios con los de la morena y comenzó a besarla.

Fue el beso más dulce que jamás les había dado nadie. En el estómago de ambas revoloteaban miles de mariposas y el corazón golpeaba sus pechos, deseoso de salir.

Quinn agarró la cara de Rachel para profundizar un beso que pasó de inocente a tormentoso. Lleno de pasión. Un beso que había estado encerrado durante tanto tiempo y ahora, al fin veía la luz.

Las manos de Rachel se aferraron a la cintura de Quinn juntando aún más su cuerpo, al tiempo que lágrimas de felicidad inundaban sus rostros ¿Por qué habían sido tan estúpidas?

Finalmente, y muy a su pesar, se separaron. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso, mientras una Rachel tímida, retiraba el pelo de su cara colocándolo detrás de su oreja izquierda y esquivaba el contacto directo con los ojos de Quinn. La rubia, por su parte, sonreía feliz a la vez mordía su labio inferior mostrando su timidez del momento.

- Quinn… - Sonrió una vez sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – Dijo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella.

- Supongo que fue el miedo… - Se sinceró – Fui una cobarde y una estúpida por creer que mi popularidad valía más que mi plena felicidad.

- Lo fuiste – Hizo una pausa – Pero te has dado cuenta – Apretó su mano fuertemente.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué escusa tienes tú? – Mordió su labio, tratando de averiguar los motivos de la morena.

- Supongo que ninguna. Supongo que el miedo a no ser correspondida… - Se encogió de hombros - ¿Qué haremos ahora?

- ¿Ahora? – Sonrió con aquel gesto de travesura que solo era característico de Quinn Fabray – Ahora somos tú y yo. Ahora es el momento para decirte todas las cosas que no me atreví a decirte. ¿Te parece un buen plan? – Dijo al tiempo que Rachel asentía sin dudarlo.

Tenían tantas cosas que contarse...

- ¿Qué crees que dirá el resto? No se lo van a creer… - Rió.

- ¿Crees que el resto me importa? – Dijo rápidamente. - Empiezo a creer eso de que del amor al odio hay sólo un paso – Bromeó.

- No… - Negó – Es porque siempre hay amor. Un amor tan grande que da miedo… - Sonrió - En mi caso siempre hubo amor ocultado por un odio que fingía, porque tenía miedo de mis sentimientos – Acarició las mejillas de Rachel – Las veces que te dije 'te odio' eran solo una manera de ocultar que en verdad moría por ti… Quiero que sepas que te amé desde el primer día que te conocí. Estaba tan ciega… - Dijo lamentándose.

- Bonita forma de mostrar tu amor – Se quedó mirándola fijamente a los ojos y acariciando su mano, restándole importancia a lo pasado.

- Bonita forma de comprender que no puedo vivir mi vida sin ti.

Tras estas últimas palabras sus labios se unieron de nuevo como la primera vez. Habían estado tanto tiempo deseándolo que ahora eran incapaces de separarse, necesitaban probarse, sentirse. Ahora, teniéndola entre sus brazos, era consciente de que no podía dejarla ir. Rachel era su final feliz. Ese que tanto había soñado.

- ¡Pellízcame Quinn! – Exclamó – Creo que aún no me creo nada de esto… - Dijo provocando la risa de la rubia.

- No es un sueño, aunque tenerte aquí, sí lo es para mí – Dijo besando de nuevo los labios de la morena.

- Aún tiemblo… - Dijo acariciando los brazos descubiertos de la chica - ¿No tienes miedo? – Quinn negó con la cabeza – Quizás aún nos separan muchas cosas, quizás esto no funciona…

- Rach… - La agarró de la cintura y ella misma le retiró el pelo – Siempre lo que has pensado que nos separaba ha sido lo que nos ha unido. Tú y yo éramos diferentes…

- Dos personas opuestas destinadas a estar juntas – Dijo interrumpiéndola y sonriendo.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón.

- Dos mundos totalmente opuestos y sin embargo, con un final común. Se querían y eso era lo que importaba ahora. Quinn no pensaba rendirse. Había llegado hasta aquí ¿Qué más les podía impedir ser felices?

- Y si no lo intentamos jamás sabremos si esto puede o no puede funcionar.

- Quinn Fabray, esto es una auténtica locura – Dijo tan pegada a su boca que las palabras rebotaban en la rubia.

- Tú eres la que me vuelve loca, Rachel Berry.

FIN

* * *

Muchas gracias por leerme, y tanto si os ha gustado como si no, el botón de review está disponible para todo tipo de ruegos, preguntas y/o críticas. Un saludo :)

_Azukii_


End file.
